Las hermanas plaga
by Katie-mee
Summary: Terezi y Vriska están muy enfadadas con Cronus, de hecho él sabe que se ha portado muy mal con ellas. Y es que ellas son las mejores en su trabajo y no se pueden creer que el Gran Highblood las esté despreciando de ese modo. AU HUMANSTUCK rateado M pero por violencia explícita.


Aquel cobertizo mugriento en el que se encontraban Terezi y Vriska era deprimente, había polvo por todas partes y apestaba a putrefacción. A duras penas entraba luz por un pequeño ventanal y por todas partes solo había utensilios rotos, sucios y llenos de barro.

— No voy a trabajar más para ese cretino de Cronus, — dijo la Serket dirigiéndose a la salida después de ver un montón de cadáveres amontonados en lo que había llamado "la oficina", y que les acababa de regalar por su gran trabajo en la familia. — Nos ha timado. Desde que no está Kanaya con nosotras solo nos da trabajo sucio y recompensas de mierda, y no estoy dispuesta a limpiar sus cagadas de esta manera.

— Yo creo que deberíamos darle una paliza — añadió la pelirroja persiguiendo a su compañera.

Se suponía que aquel lugar era para las chicas, las hermanas plaga, las dos mejores asesinas profesionales de la familia del Gran Highblood, pero ninguna de las dos estaba contenta con aquel regalo tan ridículo. Un cobertizo a las afueras de la ciudad dónde solo había barro, pájaros que emitían sonidos insufribles y basura por doquier. Cronus era el intermediario, y al parecer, el que se había llevado el mérito de todo el trabajo desde que la tercera compañera se había decidido a marcharse del grupo por "motivos personales". Motivos que todos sabían era que esperaba tener una vida normal alejada de toda aquella muerte para poder tener una familia con su estimada esposa Rose Lalonde.

Las dos chicas salieron del cobertizo y se metieron en el coche de Terezi, la pelirroja conducía mientras la rubia hablaba sobre lo mucho que empezaba a detestar a Cronus y a la decisión de Mayam de marcharse de aquel equipo de ángeles de la muerte.

— Igualmente, Kan nunca se dedicó a esto de lleno — dijo Terezi a la par que hacía maniobras para sacar aquel coche clase turista del sitio en el que había aparcado sin meterse de lleno en un barrizal. — Nos iba bien por los venenos y todo eso, pero ella era muy finolis. Ya sabes, solo nos ayudaba a limpiar un poco, pronto nos enviaran a otro compañero.

— Pues no me hace más feliz —. Suspiró molesta Vriska sacando unas gafas de sol de la guantera y poniéndoselas a la par que se miraba en el espejo de la visera del coche. — Otro compañero, será un pringao seguro. Kanaya era perfecta y sabía ser políticamente correcta e inteligente para calarse a Cronus. Ahora tenemos que amenazarle para que nos trate con respeto y ya le viste, con un montón de idiotas que a duras penas saben sujetar un revolver.

Terezi asintió pero se mantenía centrada en conducir el coche. Comprendía lo que Vriska quería decirle, pero estaba un poco harta. Ella se había entrenado tratando de ser poli y la verdad, estaba acostumbrada a que se las intentasen meter dobladas. Por otro lado la rubia había entrado en el trabajo por la familia, su familia y la del Gran Highblood habían sido enemigas durante muchos años y cuando la suya fue eliminada ella vio su oportunidad de sobrevivir sirviendo a aquel otro gran jefe. Fuera como fuera, ellas dos se habían encontrado y habían descubierto lo divertido que podía llegar a ser aquel trabajo sucio si lo hacías al lado de alguien que te comprendía bien.

— ¿Te parece si pasamos por el Taco bell? — preguntó Terezi que ya andaba con la mirada fija en la carretera. — Así nos organizamos un poco, y me dices algo sobre lo de pegarle una paliza de las de verdad a Cronus.

— ¿Al Taco Bell? ¿En serio Tzi? Ni que fuéramos tan pobres —. Vriska estaba irritada y cuando lo estaba resultaba un poco insoportable.

— ¿Es que se te ha contagiado la actitud de Karkat? ¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Al Pizza Hut?

— Creo que daría lo que fuera por un cuarto de libra y patatas fritas —. La rubia se apoyó en el respaldo y soltó otro suspiro. — ¿Y si nos presentamos en su oficina con un par de rifles automáticos y le hacemos un par de agujeros en los pantalones a ver si se da cuenta de con quién juega?

Terezi sonrió, le encantaba cuando su compañera tenía aquellas ideas tan alocadas.

— Oh sí nena, tú sí que sabes ponérmela dura —exclamó y dio un golpetazo en el volante.

— No te me pongas vulgar ahora, ¡por favor!

— No, si lo decía por lo del cuarto de libra — bromeó Terezi metiéndose con el coche en el túnel de take away de _Wendy's_, había una cola bastante larga y la espera se hacía eterna. Esperaron en silencio hasta llegar al interfono de pedir.

— Bueno, pero después de comer ¿Vamos o no vamos a coserle a balazos? — dijo Vriska atusándose el pelo y recolocándose las gafas de sol, lo dijo casi a la par que el adolescente al otro lado del interfono les hacía el pedido anonadado por aquella pregunta hecha al aire.

Terezi asintió y pidió las hamburguesas con patatas. Cuando el tipo les entregó la comida minutos más tarde, le divirtió imaginárselo corriendo a la poli porque se había tomado el comentario totalmente en serio. Le miró fijamente, sonrió y mientras pagaba le guiñó un ojo a la par de le disparaba con los dedos.

—Bang bang, baby — dijo para después estallar en carcajadas solo de imaginar la cara de bochorno que debía tener Vriska a sus espaldas.

Estacionaron el coche una calle arriba de la hamburguesería y se pusieron a comer. Aquellos eran los pequeños placeres de la vida, después de todo un rico multimillonario de Miami beach no sabía para nada lo que era una buena hamburguesa.

Terezi daba un mordisco a su bocadillo mientras Vriska empezaba por ponerle Ketchup a las patatas. En aquel momento un grupo de adolescentes pasó por al lado del coche, uno de ellos tropezó y fue a caer sobre el capó del vehiculo, zarandeándolo y haciendo que la rubia se llenase de salsa.

— Hijo de puta, ya me he manchado.

— Vamos Vriska, el kétchup se lava — exclamó Terezi colocando su bolsa de patatas sobre el salpicadero y llevándose una a la boca.

La rubia cogió a Terezi por el pelo y tiró de ella hasta que su cabeza quedó sobre su pecho. La chica miraba la mancha de kétchup sobre la inmaculada camisa blanca de Vriska.

— Límpialo — dijo con suficiencia, — con la lengua.

— Ya te he dicho mil veces que comer y follar no, primero una cosa y luego la otra.

Vriska empezó a reír a carcajadas y soltó la cabeza de la chica. Terezi suspiró, siempre hacía lo mismo. Perdía el control y se volvía violenta, aquel trabajo le afectaba demasiado.

Terminaron de comer tranquilamente y Vriska tiró por la ventana los deshechos mientras Terezi arrancaba en dirección a la mansión de los Ampora a dejarle las cosas claras a Cronus.

En la zona rica de la ciudad, Cronus vivía con su hijo Eridan y alguna esposa seguramente. Las chicas no tenían ni idea, había cambiado bastante de pareja. A veces salía con mujeres, otras con hombres. No valía la pena aprenderse sus nombres, se iban casi tan pronto como llegaban. En especial cuando veían que en aquella casa tan grande solo había tiempo para negocios turbios y un niñato llorica que leía y releía _Harry Potter_ esperando su carta a Howarts con quince años.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Terezi saludó al vigilante y le abrió la puerta. Fingieron que necesitaban hablar con el jefe Cronus, si lo llamaban así nadie sospecharía por aquella visita inesperada. Aparcaron junto a la piscina donde Eridan leía una revista mirado a su nueva madrastra tomar el sol.

—De tal palo, tal astilla — dijo la rubia mientras bajaba del coche y abría el maletero para coger su rifle, no quería usar las discretas pistolas que escondían bajo el asiento del copiloto.

Terezi escondió su pistola entre sus pantalones y también tomo una de sus pistolas automáticas y la sujetó en la mano lista para disparar.

Las chicas entraron por la puerta principal, decididas y con paso lento. Cronus las miró nada más entrar con sorpresa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — dijo caminando hacia su despacho, donde guardaba sus armas, pues notaba que algo no iba precisamente bien.

—Nada, todo está perfecto — comentó Terezi dándole énfasis en el perfecto— ¿Verdad, Vriska?

—Eso es, no pasa nada de nada— .Vriska empujó a Cronus y lo obligó a sentarse en su silla en el escritorio girándola hacia la dirección de Terezi.

—Pero puede que estemos un poquito enfadadas— explicó la pelirroja besándole en la sien. — ¿Se te ocurre por qué?

La rubia sonreía cuando la silla volvió a mirar de cara a la puerta del despacho. Colocó su rifle sobre el rostro de Cronus y suspiró como si le afectase una gran preocupación.

— No te asustes, seguramente el gran Highblood ascenderá a tu pequeñín — dijo con voz melosa, era muy divertido hacer aquello. — Por tu esposa no te preocupes, creo que también tu pequeñín podrá hacerse cargo.

Terezi se paseaba de arriba debajo de la habitación moviendo su pistola a la par que daba un discurso filosófico sobre la muerte y la moral. Sobre cómo al final todos moríamos y asesinar solo era acortar el viaje.

— …y total la mayoría de gente no disfruta realmente de la vida — terminó apoyándose en el escritorio con los codos y mirando fijamente a los violetas ojos del jefe. Se separó un poco y le apuntó con la pistola. — Bang bang, Cronus.

Al oír las palabras de la pelirroja, Cronus suspiró aliviado e intentó levantarse, pero Vriska volvió a apretar el cañón de su rifle contra su sien.

— Está bien, está bien — dijo él tratando de explicarse el porqué de aquel lugar tan feo y por qué no un lugar mejor. — Yo quisiera daros un lugar más decente, pero es que debéis comprender que en una mansión como esta llamaríais mucho la aten…

No pudo terminar, Vriska disparó sin pensarlo. La bala atravesó la cabeza de Cronus desparramando los sesos del gángster por el suelo y manchando la butaca de ruedas blanca de salpicaduras de sangre.

Terezi lanzó una mirada ligeramente reprobatoria.

— Siempre decía lo mismo, si lo hubiera oído otra vez quien hubiera muerto hubiera sido yo.

La rubia se tapó la boca y se rio tímidamente, como una niña que acababa de romper un jarrón de porcelana.

— Vámonos antes de que empiece esto a llenarse de gente — atajó la pelirroja cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia fuera de la casa. — Deberías tener más paciencia, es más divertido si creen que pueden salvarse o que vas a escuchar sus propuestas. Siempre vas a la directa y eso me corta el rollo.

— Pero no siempre te molesta que sea tan impaciente — sonrió Vriska. — A veces…

— En el trabajo no, Vriska.

— Eres una puta poli, con todas esas normas.

Discutiendo se subieron al coche y se marcharon del lugar quedándose más tranquilas y esperando a que el gran Highblood no se enfadase demasiado. A fin de cuentas ellas eran las hermanas plaga.

**NA: se me ha ocurrido esto cosa así de la una y bueno, he enviado un mensaje a TentaculoTerapeuta alias Satoki, para que me ayudase a redondearlo. Él ha dicho eso de "oh si nena, tú sí que sabes ponérmela dura" y me ha ayudado un poquito porque bueno, yo tenía la idea pero me faltaba acabar de desarrollar un poco el final… Él quería que tuvieran rollo y yo las veo pálidas o en kismesis así que bueno, al final ha quedado un poco en el aire. No sé, tal vez sea porque ya son las tres, pero lo he releído y me he rajado mucho. xD Tiene ese rollo tan Tarantino que me encanta xD**

**Bang bang, babies xD **


End file.
